I Love You Big Time
by TheHornyVirgin
Summary: When a romantic date takes a turn for the worse, Kendall finds himself fighting to save his beloved boyfriend's life. Lots of fluff and angst. PLEASE R&R!


Hi, all my fellow BTR-obsessed girls and guys out there! I really hope you like this fic! I must warn you, it's a little sad. :'( But I promise that it has a happy ending! :') **PLEASE R&R! :D **

**I Love You Big Time**

It was a regular Friday evening in apartment 2J. James and Carlos were busy playing video games in the living room instead of doing their homework, Mrs. Knight was cleaning up the kitchen after having fixed another one of her fabulous dinners for all of them, Katie was helping her mother in the kitchen, and Kendall was headed down the hallway to surprise his boyfriend, Logan, with a little something special.

The blonde boy made his way down the hall to the closed door of the bedroom he shared with Logan. As always, the brunette boy had gotten started on his homework right after dinner, and he had gone to his and Kendall's room and shut the door so he could concentrate instead of being distracted by James' and Carlos' noisy game-playing. When he reached to closed door to their bedroom, Kendall quietly opened the door and peeped inside, smiling at what he saw. Logan sat at his desk in the corner of the room, hunched over his many text books and papers as he carefully worked out each equation Ms. Collins had assigned to them. Kendall carefully opened the door, and tip-toed over to where Logan sat. The smaller boy jumped slightly in surprise when he felt a pair of strong arms encircle him, but he relaxed when he realized that it was just Kendall.

"You scared me." he said, giving Kendall's arm a playful little slap.

"Sorry." the blonde boy apologized, giving his boyfriend a gentle squeeze, "Do you think you could take a break from that for a little while?"

"I guess so. Why?" Logan answered.

"Because I have a little surprise for you." Kendall said as he reached into his back pocket.

He whipped out two pieces of paper and placed them on top of the text book in front of Logan. The brunette boy's eyes widened. These weren't just two pieces of paper; these were two tickets to the new Human Body Exhibit at the local science museum!

"You didn't!" Logan gasped in surprise.

"I did." Kendall said, sounding quite proud of himself.

"I've been wanting to go see that exhibit ever since I saw a flier for it in the library last week!" Logan said excitedly, bringing a smile to his boyfriend's face.

"I know, that's why I got them for you. And you see the date on them?" Kendall said.

Logan picked up the tickets and took a closer look.

"Wait- these are scheduled for tonight." he said.

"Yep. I thought we could make a date out of it, and maybe go for a bite of ice cream afterward." Kendall explained.

Smiling from ear to ear, Logan turned sideways in his seat and pulled Kendall in for a kiss.

"You're the best boyfriend ever." he said.

"I try. Now whataya say we get our shoes on so we can get to the museum before it closes?" Kendall said.

Logan nodded eagerly, and closed his textbook before getting up and grabbing his favorite pair of shoes from beside the bedroom door. Kendall grabbed he tickets from on Logan's desk and slid them back into his pocket, then slid on his favorite pair of black-and-white checkered Vans.

"Ready to go?" the blonde boy asked once he'd put his shoes on.

"Yep." Logan answered, making Kendall smile at this enthusiasm.

Kendall slid an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders as they exited the bedroom and made their way to the main part of the apartment where everyone else were.

"Mom, we're heading out. We'll be back later." Kendall said as they entered the room.

"Where are you going?" Mrs. Knight asked as she scrubbed vigorously at a large pot in the sink.

"We're going to that new Human Body Exhibit at the science museum." Kendall answered.

"Ooo, can I go?" Katie piped in.

"Um, this is kind of a date for the two of us, but I promise I'll take you next Saturday." Kendall answered, making his little sister roll her eyes.

"Have fun, boys, and be careful." Mrs. Knight said.

"We will." Kendall reassured her as they walked toward the door.

He grabbed the car keys from the small hook next to the door, and tucked them safely in his pocket before opening the door for his boyfriend. The two of them made their way down the hall to the elevator, down to and across the crowded lobby, and across the parking lot to Mama Knight's red SUV. Kendall, being usual sweet self, opened the passenger-side door for Logan before walking around the car to the driver's side. As soon as he got in and started the car, he and Logan intertwined the fingers of one of their hands, resting them on the console between the seats. Kendall could tell that Logan was really excited about their impromptu date because he was constantly either squirming in his seat or bouncing his knee rapidly. He couldn't help but smile at him as he maneuvered the SUV through the crowded streets of LA.

It took about fifteen minutes for them to get to the large science museum, and another five minutes to find a park. They had no idea so many people would be touring the museum this late in the evening. They finally found a park not too far from the door, and Logan was the first one out of the car. Kendall met him at the front of the car, and they interlaced their fingers again as they walked across the dense parking lot to the large, glass front doors of the museum. As they entered the museum, they were surprised by how many people were there. It wasn't overly crowded, but there were more people there than they had expected.

After presenting their tickets at the front desk, they each picked up a map of the museum, quickly finding the new Human Body section, which was highlighted with a large red box. It didn't take them long to locate the new exhibit (which was on the second floor), and it started with a tour of the digestive system. Logan, of course, found the tour to be fascinating. Kendall, however, felt a little differently; he couldn't help but feel like he was being digested when they reached the 'stomach' and there was an odd green fluid swirling beneath the glass floor. The blonde boy was relieved when this particular tour ended.

"Wasn't that awesome?" Logan asked as they exited the first part of the exhibit.

"Do you realize we just came out of that thing's ass?" Kendall said, pointing over his shoulder at the over-sized digestive system.

"Now you know how your dinner feels." Logan smiled.

Kendall just rolled his eyes.

"What's next in the exhibit?" he asked.

"Ummm….." Logan uttered as he consulted the brochure he'd picked up at the front desk, "The nervous system."

"Good, because I never want to be digested again." Kendall said.

Logan couldn't help but giggle at his boyfriend's squeamishness. He wrapped an arm around Kendall's waist, and the two of them proceeded to the next section of the exhibit. This part was significantly less gross, and even Kendall found it to be relatively interesting. He wasn't the nerdy, science-y type, but he rather enjoyed hearing the tour guide explain about the intricate workings of the nervous system and how amazing the brain was.

The next stop on their tour of the human body was the endocrine system (which consisted of the pancreas, the thyroid, the spleen, ect.). The decided to bypass the reproductive system because walking up into a giant model of a uterus didn't quite appeal to two gay guys. They explored a cool model of the skeletal system before finishing up the tour with a walk-through of the integumentary system (the skin).

"All that was awesome, wasn't it?" Logan asked with a wide smile on his face as they walked away from the last stop on the Human Body tour.

"All except for that digestive system." Kendall answered.

"Well, either way, thanks so much for bringing me here. This was awesome." Logan said, giving his boyfriend a little squeeze around the waist.

"I'm glad you had such a good time. I was so excited when I got the tickets because I knew you had been so excited to come here." Kendall explained.

The two of them made their way across the second floor to the wide set of stairs leading down to the first floor, and they descended them quickly. At first, they were headed toward the front door, but something caught Logan's eye before they got there.

"Hey, you wanna go in the gift shop?" he asked, pointing at the small shop situated just behind the front desk.

"Sure." Kendall nodded.

With that, they walked over and entered the gift shop, which was not crowded at all; maybe three or four people were there. The little shop was full of take-home science experiments, models of various scientific-related things (including the solar system, the human body, and a DNA strand), many books on just about any science subject you could think of, some very colorful rocks and minerals, and even a few amateur laboratory instruments. They also had a few cuter items like a round mug shaped like the earth, some stuffed dinosaurs for the kids that came in, an inflatable hang-from-the-ceiling model of the solar system, and a kit that you could use to make your own goo. Kendall instantly thought of Carlos when he saw that last item.

The two boys browsed through the gift shop for a good twenty minutes before they finally decided to leave. Kendall didn't find anything he was particularly interested in, but he did decide to get that goo-making kit for Carlos. He knew the hyper Latino boy would enjoy making a mess with the sloppy, purple substance. Logan, however, found several books that looked interesting as well as a couple science experiments he would like to try. But he chose to get only two books and one experiment kit right then because he never liked to be extravagant when he and Kendall were on dates. He would come back another time to pick them up, perhaps on his way back from one of his numerous trips to the library.

After they paid for their items, the two of them exited the gift shop. Just as they did, a woman's voice echoed over the well-hidden speaker system.

"_Attention everyone. The Los Angeles Science Museum will be closing in fifteen minutes."_

Upon hearing this, Kendall and Logan noticed several people heading behind them toward the front door. The two boys exited the museum, and quickly located Mrs. Knight's red SUV. Logan placed the two plastic sacks in the back seat before getting in the front with Kendall. By now, it was rather dark outside, and the bright security lights in the parking lot had already come on as well as all the streetlights. Kendall started the car and pulled out of the parking space and back onto the road.

They began making their way back to the Palmwoods through the headlight-dotted streets. They drove for about five minutes until Logan caught something out of the corner of his eye. He spotted a large suspension bridge stretching across a wide waterway (he guessed that the beach wasn't far away). It reminded him of the Golden Gate Bridge, but it was much smaller and it was white. The bridge was familiar to him because he walked across it whenever he made one of his frequent trips to the library. But it looked different tonight. He had only ever seen it in the daytime, so it looked very different all lit up in the night. It was very beautiful and spectacular.

"I bet someone could get an awesome view of the city from up there." Logan commented, pointing toward the bridge.

Kendall took his eyes off the road briefly to take a glance at what his boyfriend was talking about.

"Hm. You wanna stop and see just how awesome?" he asked.

"Sure." Logan smiled.

Kendall instantly turned on his blinker, and made a U-turn back toward the bridge. It took them only a couple minutes to navigate their way through the traffic to the bridge, and they parked in in the parking lot in front of a gas station just before they got there. After putting the car keys in his pocket and making sure the doors were locked, Kendall walked around the car to where Logan stood. They instantly laced their fingers together, and started walking toward the bridge. The big, white structure seemed so much larger in-person than when they were just driving by. When they reached the narrow walkway on one side of the bridge, Logan looked up and he instantly felt dwarfed by the towers lofting over them. A soft breeze blew by and ruffled his hair, making him walk closer next to his boyfriend.

The two boys walked until they reached the center of the bridge, by which time they were slightly out of breath because the bridge was so long and they were walking at a slight incline. When they finally reached the middle of the bridge, they stopped and leaned their elbows against the railing to admire the view. Logan was right; they got an amazing view of the city from here. All the buildings in town were lit up and they stood out starkly against the black night sky. Their lights reflected and danced across the rippling water beneath the bridge.

"You do realize this is hopelessly romantic." Logan said as he rested his head against Kendall's shoulder and cast the blonde boy an innocent look.

"Yep. And there's no one I'd rather be romantic with than you." Kendall said, smiling at his boyfriend.

The lights of the city seemed to reflect and dance in the brunette boy's eyes as much as they did in the water. He was so beautiful. Without even thinking, Kendall leaned in and pressed his lips softly against Logan's. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it was still so loving and tender. It made Logan's heart flutter.

"I love you." Kendall whispered when they pulled away.

"I love you, too." Logan whispered back.

Just as Logan said that, Kendall caught a movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw three guys approaching them. Something just didn't feel right about them. They were all dressed in dark clothes, and one had the sleeves of his hoodie pulled up to reveal several tattoos. That same guy had a shaved head, and he just looked like one of those skinheads you see on TV. Another of the three guys had his hood pulled up to partially hide his face, but Kendall could tell that he was Caucasian just like the other guy. The last guy was rather tall and he was African-American, and his head was adorned with a black du-rag. The group of guys looked like something straight out of a gangster movie.

Kendall tried to act like he wasn't staring, but he kept one eye trained on the guys as they got closer, and he wrapped a protective arm around Logan. The smaller boy didn't seem to notice as the guys walked by, but Kendall's heart was racing with nervousness. He breathed an internal sigh of relief when the three guys passed by without a word. But that relief was short lived because not a couple minutes later, the guys returned, and this time, they surrounded them.

"Hey, Jermaine, whataya say we have here?" the skinhead-looking guy said as he stared daggers at Kendall an Logan.

"I'd say we got ourselves a couple of fags." the African-American guy said.

By this time, both Kendall and Logan were getting scared. What were these guys about to do?

"Why don't we show these guys what happens to fags when they come all up in our neighborhood?" the hooded guy said.

Before either boys could react, the African-American guy delivered a hard punch right to Kendall's head, knocking him to the ground but not unconscious.

"Hey!" Logan cried as he dropped to his knees beside his boyfriend, "What was that for?"

The brunette boy got a kick to the face as an answer. He was instantly knocked backwards to the ground, and one of the guys was on him in a second, kicking and punching him mercilessly. Seeing his boyfriend being assaulted enraged Kendall, and he pushed the pain in his head to the back of his mind and he launched himself at the guy beating Logan, knocking him over. He didn't have time to see if Logan was okay before the other two guys grabbed him and threw him down onto the hard concrete of the walkway. He grunted as the air was knocked out of him. He was only able to catch a glimpse of two of the guys ganging up on Logan before he himself was being beaten again.

The beating lasted a couple minutes until it took a turn for the worse. Logan, who was curled up defenseless on the ground, suddenly felt himself being lifted up by two pairs of rough hands. He looked up just in time to see what was happening. They were throwing him off the bridge! He didn't know how, but he managed to grab onto the edge of the bridge before he could fall too far.

"Kendall! Help!" He cried out as he dangled from the bottom of the bridge, not daring to look over his shoulder at the dark water below.

The second Kendall heard his boyfriend call for help, he delivered a sucker-punch to his assailant's head, buying him a few vital seconds to scramble away. He quickly got to his feet, ignoring the small stream of blood coming from his nose. He rushed over and shoved the other two guys out of the way, and looked over the edge. His heart broke when he saw the sheer terror in Logan's eyes as he tried to hang on for dear life.

"Here, baby, take my hand!" he called as he extended his arm as far as he could, using the other to hold onto the railing.

Logan reached for his hand, but before he could be pulled to safety, he saw one of the guys appear behind Kendall.

"Kendall, behind you!" he warned.

Before Kendall could react, he felt himself being lifted off his feet, and he was roughly pushed over the edge as well. He tumbled head-first over the bridge, bumping Logan on the way down. Both of them plummeted fifty feet, landing with a giant, simultaneous splash in the dark water below. The impact of hitting the water sent a jolt of pain through Kendall's body. Water flooded his mouth and nose, but he instinctively held his breath. When he stopped hurtling through the water, he forced his eyes open, and the first thing he saw was darkness. He just hung there suspended in the water, surrounded by it. He couldn't even tell whether he was looking up or down, or left or right. He quickly darted his eyes around and saw the lights of the city flickering across the surface of the water above him. His arms started moving almost before his brain told them to, fighting his way toward the surface. He wasn't that far down in the water, so it took only a few seconds for his head to break the surface of the water. The second he did, he inhaled deeply two lung-fulls of much-needed air. For a few seconds, he just treaded water while the cloud of disorientation cleared itself from his head. As soon as it did, he suddenly remembered: Logan had fallen in the water, too!

Kendall quickly looked around, and felt an instant pang of worry when he saw no sign of his beloved boyfriend.

"LOGAN!" he called out, but received no answer, "LOGAN, BABY, CAN YOU HEAR ME?"

Still, no answer. By now, Kendall's heart was racing with worry. He knew Logan had never been a very good swimmer. He _could _swim, but he panicked easily if he fell in or was splashed unexpectedly. Kendall took one more look around, scanning the shore carefully, and when he still saw no sign of Logan, he took a deep breath and dove under the water. He couldn't see two inches in front of his face, but he flailed his arms out in front of him, desperately searching for Logan. He searched until his lungs were screaming for air, then he returned to the surface briefly before diving back down a second time. Then a third time. And a fourth time. By the fifth time he dove down, it was all he could do to stay calm so he could think clearly. Where the hell was Logan?

Just when he was about to return to the surface for another gulp of air, Kendall's hand connected with something solid. He prayed with everything he had that it wasn't just a piece of sinking debris. His prayers were answered when he grabbed onto the solid object and distinctly felt that it was a hand. He held on as tight as he could, and kicked his way to the surface. Their heads broke the surface at the same time, but Kendall only had a second to take a breath before he was hauled under again by the additional dead weight of Logan's body. Kendall kicked as hard as he could, and broke the surface again, but this time he stayed up because he was kicking so hard. He knew Logan was unconscious because he wasn't moving and he hadn't said a word. Still gasping for breath, Kendall headed toward the shore, swimming backwards to keep Logan's head above the water. It seemed like it took forever to get there, and by that time, Kendall's legs were thoroughly sore, but he pushed the pain to the back of his mind so he could focus on the urgency of the situation.

As soon as his feet hit the bottom, Kendall used the leverage to get to shore quicker. When he reached the shallower water, he stood up and scrambled backwards, dragging Logan's limp body with him. He gently lay the brunette boy down on the pebbly shore, and quickly fell on his knees beside him.

"Logan! Logie, baby, can you hear me?" he asked desperately as he shook him, trying to raise any response from him.

Logan didn't make a sound; he just lay there as limp as a rag doll. Kendall quickly thought back to the summer when the four of them were just kids, and Mr. Garcia had given them all a mini survival course in case they ever had an emergency. Forcing himself to stay calm, Kendall leaned down so his cheek was just a couple centimeters away from Logan's face, then paused. His heart stilled for a split second when he felt no breath coming from the unresponsive boy. Logan wasn't breathing!

Kendall's first thought was, _'Oh, God, no!'_, then he remembered the next thing Mr. Garcia had taught them: CPR. He wasted no time in carefully tilting Logan's head back and pinching his nose closed. Then he opened Logan's mouth, and leaned down to seal his lips over Logan's, instantly blowing a few puffs of air into him. Next, he leaned back up and began pressing rapidly with his hands on Logan's chest. When nothing happened, he leaned back down and repeated the process. Nothing.

"Oh, God, come on, Logie! Come on, baby, just breathe. Stay with me, please!" the blonde boy pleaded through tears as he pressed rapidly on Logan's chest again.

He repeated the process of breathing into Logan and pressing on his chest at least four more times, by which time he was crying almost too much to even perform the CPR properly. Just when he was about to lean back down to try again, he heard a small gagging sound, and Logan's head twitched a tiny bit. The next thing he knew, Logan was on his side, coughing and choking violently on the large amounts of water he had swallowed.

"I'm here. I've got you, baby. Just let it all out." Kendall whispered as he gently rubbed Logan's side.

When Logan finished coughing up all the water out of his lungs, he collapsed onto his back, exhausted and gasping for precious air. With each big breath Logan took, Kendall could see the color slowly returning to his pallid features. Words could not describe the feeling of relief that flooded over Kendall. He had been so incredibly scared when Logan was unconscious; he thought he had lost him.

When Logan's breathing returned to a semi-normal pace, he weakly peeped his eyes open, and the first thing he saw was Kendall's face hovering over him. He tried to say his name, but his voice came out a strained whisper.

"Shh, don't try to talk, baby. Just focus on your breathing. I got you." the blonde boy whispered as he reached out and took Logan's hand.

Logan nodded, and for several minutes, the two of them just sat/lay there in silence. The only sound that could be heard was that of the passing cars on the bridge above. As much as Kendall wanted to stay there longer to let Logan rest, he was becoming more and more aware of a fact the could not be ignored.

"Logie?" he whispered, giving the boy's hand a gentle squeeze, "We probably need to try and head back to the apartment; it's not really safe here. Those guys might come back and try something again."

Logan gulped on his breath, and nodded. Kendall carefully slid an arm under Logan's shoulders and helped him to slowly sit up, then he placed that same arm around his waist and helped him to his feet. The instant Logan was on his feet, he felt an overwhelming sense of dizziness, and he stumbled backward. Luckily, Kendall was right there and he caught him before he could fall.

"Easy, baby, I got you." he whispered.

"I don't think I can walk." Logan mumbled as he leaned heavily on his boyfriend.

Kendal nodded and without a second thought, he carefully lifted Logan into his arms so he was carrying him bridal-style. Fortunately, there was a set of concrete steps right next to the bridge leading up to the street, and Kendall climbed them easily. He took a quick look around to make sure the homophobic guys were nowhere in sight before making his way to nearby parking lot they had parked in earlier. He walked up to the passenger-side of the car, and carefully set Logan down on his feet, but kept an arm around him so he didn't fall while he dug the keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Here we go. Easy, Logie." he whispered as he helped Logan slide into the passenger seat.

"Thanks." the soaking-wet brunette boy said in a weak voice.

Kendall smiled and nodded as he leaned in and placed a light kiss to Logan's cold forehead. He then closed the door and sprinted around to the driver's side of the car. He didn't waste any time in getting in and starting the car. He carefully pulled out onto the road, and drove across the bridge. He knew that the Palmwoods was only a short distance away from here. As they crossed the bridge, Kendall glanced over at Logan, and he just wanted to reach out and hold the boy for hours. He was still pale, his breathing seemed strained, and his eyes drooped sleepily as he leaned his head back against the headrest.

"Hey, Logie, maybe we should stop by the hospital to make sure you're okay?" he suggested in a gentle tone.

"No; all they can do is observe me all night. I just wanna get back to the apartment and lay down." Logan mumbled.

It was against Kendall's better judgment not to take Logan to the hospital, but the brunette boy knew way more about medical stuff than he did, so he decided to just do as Logan asked and take him back to the apartment. It took them about five minutes to get back to the Palmwoods, and when they pulled into their usual parking space, Kendall got out and helped Logan out of the car, lifting him into his arms again. He carried him into the near-empty lobby, moving a little faster than usual to avoid the prying eyes of the few people there. When he reached the elevators, he quickly pushed the 'up' button, and waited several seconds for the elevator to arrive. As soon as the heavy metal doors slid open, he stepped inside and pressed for the elevator to take them to the second floor.

"It's okay, Logie, we're nearly there." he whispered.

He received a weak moan from the tired boy in his arms. A few seconds later, they arrived on the second floor. Kendall walked in long strides down the hall to the door of apartment 2J, and clumsily opened the door while holding onto Logan. He was so thankful when he stepped inside and found that all the lights were off, a sign that everyone had already gone to bed; he didn't feel like explaining what happened to anyone right now. After kicking the door shut, Kendall made his way quietly down the hall to the room he and Logan shared. He kicked that door shut, too, and carried Logan over to the adjoining bathroom where he carefully set him down on his feet, and shut the door.

"You good to stand for a little while?" Kendall asked.

"Yeah….I think so." Logan answered weakly as he leaned back against the door for support.

Kendall quickly opened the door to the small closet next to the shower, and took out a fluffy bath towel and Logan's favorite pair of pajamas. He then stepped back over to Logan, and set the items down next to the sink.

"Let's get you out of these wet clothes." he said.

Logan nodded, and weakly lifted his arms so Kendall could remove his soaking-wet t-shirt. Kendall dropped the wet garment to the floor, then knelt down in front of Logan and set to work at removing his wet jeans. The jeans clung to Logan's legs, and they were somewhat difficult to get pulled down. Kendall was distracted momentarily when he heard a small chuckle from above him.

"What's so funny?" he asked, looking up at Logan.

"Usually the mood is way more romantic when you're taking my pants off." Logan answered with a weak smile.

Kendall couldn't help but smile at this; at least the beating hadn't knocked Logan's sense of humor out of him. When he had finished removing Logan's waterlogged jeans and his underwear, he set them aside in the corner and reached for the bath towel, which he used to gently dry Logan off. The brunette boy sighed softly; the towel felt so nice and warm as it glided across his cold skin. Kendall started at Logan's feet, and worked his way up his body to his shoulders. Once he had finished drying off the rest of Logan's body, Kendall took the corner of the towel and tenderly dabbed it across the boy's face. He placed a brief kiss to Logan's lips before reaching over and picking up the folded pajamas he'd taken out of the closet earlier. He could tell that it was getting increasingly difficult for Logan to stand, so he didn't waste any time in helping him into his pajamas (which consisted of a t-shirt and a pair of blue-plaid pajama bottoms).

"There we go. How does that feel?" Kendall asked when he finished putting Logan's pajamas on him.

"Much better." Logan answered with a small smile of thanks.

"You ready to lay down now?" Kendall asked.

"So ready." Logan said.

Nodding, Kendall wrapped his arm around Logan's waist, and brought him a step or two away from the door so he could open it. The two of them slowly made their way out of the bathroom and over to the double-sized bed they shared. Kendall reached out with one hand to pull the covers back as he helped Logan sit down on the edge of the bed. The smaller boy tiredly laid back and twisted around so he lay on his side, facing Kendall, who pulled the covers up over him so he was nice and cozy.

"This feels so good." Logan mumbled as he curled up in a little ball underneath the covers.

Kendall smiled and knelt down so he was eye-level with the boy.

"You want some hot chocolate or something to help warm you up?" he asked as he gently carded his fingers through Logan's hair.

"Na, I'm good. Thanks anyway." Logan answered.

Kendall nodded and stood up, and started to walk around the end of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Logan asked in a slightly panicked voice.

"I'm gonna go sleep on the couch so you can get some rest." Kendall answered.

"Wait!" Logan said as Kendall took another step forward, "Please don't go. I just….I don't wanna be alone right now. Please."

At those words, Kendall just wanted to reach out and scoop Logan up in his arms and never let him go. After that, he wouldn't think of going and sleeping on the couch and leaving Logan scared and alone.

"O-okay. Just let me get changed out of these wet clothes." he said.

Logan nodded, and pulled the covers tighter around himself. Kendall didn't waste any time in wriggling out of his wet clothes, drying off, and putting on a comfy pair of pajama bottoms and a red graphic t-shirt. He then walked over to his side of the bed, and slid under the covers, scooting close behind Logan so his chest was pressed against the boy's back.

"I'm here, baby." he whispered as he wrapped an arm around Logan's waist.

He could feel Logan relax against him, which gave him some relief, too. Now that all the activity and the trauma of the evening was over, it didn't take both of them long to fall into a deep, peaceful sleep.

The next morning, Kendall was awakened by the bright rays of sunlight streaming in through the large window facing the side of the bed. He moaned and turned his face into his pillow, unwilling to wake up just yet. A few minutes later, he extended his arm out to wrap it around Logan again, but was surprised when his hand landed with a soft thud on the mattress. Peeping his eyes open, he saw an empty spot where Logan had been laying the night before. It was then that he heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom. He looked up and saw Logan standing in front of the sink, brushing his teeth. The blonde boy smiled as he watched him; it was nice to see Logan up and doing something normal after what happened last night. Throwing the covers off him, Kendall got out of bed and walked over to the doorway to the bathroom. He stood there for a couple minutes while he waited for Logan to finish brushing his teeth.

"Morning." Logan said around a mouthful of toothpaste.

"Morning." Kendall said back.

When Logan finished brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth out, he put his toothbrush away in the small cup next to the faucet.

"How you feeling?" Kendall asked.

"I'm good." Logan answered with a nod.

"You sure? You still look a little pale." Kendall said, reaching out to rub a gentle hand across the brunette boy's cheek.

"I'm fine. I promise." Logan reassured him.

"Good." Kendall whispered as he pulled his boyfriend into a hug.

The taller boy's arms felt so good wrapped around Logan, and he hugged him back lovingly. They stayed like this for a couple minutes until Logan heard a small sniffle from Kendall. He instantly pulled back, and was surprised to find that the blonde boy was crying.

"Kendall? Baby, what's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"I almost l-lost you last night." Kendall stammered, "I pulled you out of the w-water, and you weren't breathing…..you were so pale…..I almost lost you."

Logan's worried expression instantly softened into one of comfort. He pulled Kendall into a gentle hug, rubbing his hand slowly across his back as the taller boy's breath hitched.

"It's okay. I'm here and I'm okay." he whispered

Kendall sniffled and nodded against Logan's shoulder.

"I got s-so scared last night." he said, his voice muffled slightly by his boyfriend's shoulder.

Logan squeezed Kendall a little tighter, something the blonde boy always did for him whenever he got emotional over one thing or another. It always made him feel better for Kendall to hold him tight. For several minutes, they just stood there, not saying a word. The only sound in the room was that of Kendall's occasional sniffles. Finally, the blonde boy pulled away when tears had subsided for the most part. His eyes were reddened, and his cheeks were streaked with tears. Logan smiled tenderly at him as he reached up to carefully wipe away the moisture from his cheeks.

"I love you." he whispered.

"I love you, too, Logie." Kendall said.

When he saw Logan's smile widen, he just pulled him close and crushed their lips together. He poured all his emotion and love for Logan into that one kiss. He had never realized just how precious the smart boy was to him until last night when he almost lost him. Logan was surprised at the suddenness of the kiss, but he gladly responded, sighing softly as their lips moved fluidly together. Their lips made a tiny click as they parted the kiss several seconds later.

"So….you ready for some breakfast?" Logan asked.

Kendall couldn't help but smile; he was so glad the horrible events of last night hadn't traumatized Logan.

"Sure. We can get our share of the bacon before Carlos gets up." he answered.

Logan giggled and gave Kendall one more quick kiss before the two of them walked out of the room and headed down the hall to the kitchen.

**A/N: **Well, there it is! It's a little longer than the fics I usually write, but anyhoo! *snuggly panda huggles to all who liked it* **PLEASE REVIEW! :D **


End file.
